Brutal Fists
''Brutal Fists ''is the fighting game developed by Genisu Games with NetherRealm Studios and published by 2DX13 Productions, it if created by Colin Wyckoff and the most improved gameplay of Mortal Kombat. Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Plot There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Rosters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemar * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive Quests * Captain Falcon (F-Zero, Switch) * Jago (Killer Instinct, X2) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal, PS5) Purchase * Dark Blade * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Vetala Hidden * Edmund Gareth (Complete Arcade Mode with a least 14 characters) * Hibagon (Beat Arcade Mode on hard difficulty) * Iron Maiden (Beat Arcade Mode with a least 6 characters) * Ogoleithus (Beat Arcade Mode as Edmund Gareth) * Sheva Laronde (Beat Arcade Mode with two female characters, Karen Daisy and Magenta) Quest Fighters * Agonistes (Cliver Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (SoulCalibur) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (DC) * Predator (Alien vs. Predator) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Arenas Default # Back Alley # Copacabana Beach # Dissection Lab Incident # Heo Suwat # Rodeo Show # Seoul Science High School # Shaolin Temple # Snowy Woods # The Butcher's Cabin # The Streets # Tokyo Rooftop # Underground Ring # Vatican City # Wrestling Ring Exclusive Quests # Freeway (PS5) # Mute City (Switch) # Tiger Temple (X2) Purchase # 2nd Circle of Hell # Brutal Fists Tournament # Celestial Presence # Circus Arena # Goryo Shrine # Indian Cemetery # Midtown Detroit # Power Plant Ruins # Takahiro's Dojo # Training Ground # Witchita City Hidden # Chaos World # Edmund's Platform # Edmund Gareth's Lab # Hiba Forest # Louisiana Swamp Quest Fighters # Agonistes' dwelling # Desert Area # Deserted Temple # Hokuto Dojo # House of Valentine's Prague Residence # Hunter's Jungle # Netherrealm # SCP Foundation Facility # Shadow Moses Island # Wade's Apartment Trival * Some bios will contain two endings you'll either receive depending on whether or not you've defeated the bonus boss character. Category:Video Games Category:Genisu Games